I Loved You To The Moon And Back
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: *Requested* 'Where was the Professor? He promised! He couldn't have broken the promise and their hearts, right' Oneshot Intended


I Loved You To The Moon And Back.. Dark Angel 91398

A/N: This is kind of an AU of the Powerpuff Girls Movie and I still don't own anything despite my begging... EmoAngelAlien requested a family fic, so here it is, my dear!

Chapter One: Swirls...

The girls stared down at the planet like cosmic guardians of some sort, watching it slowly spin its way around the sun with the grace of a ballerina. The world was actually quite gorgeous from this interesting perspective that very few had the opportunity to experience aside from the trio of children.

The blonde girl bit her little lip a second as their home twirled beneath them; the beauty of it all reminded her of crayons. She had brought her beloved crayons, right? Yeah, she had them in her pocket. Maybe she'd try to draw the earth as a gift for her dad when she saw him again!

The girls had been staring at the earth for a while now, longer than they had whilst watching television. Sometimes, the redheaded leader of the pack would watch the stars instead until her pink eyes were half-lidded and she would be forced to find some other activity.

It had been quite a span of time since their Mary Janes had stepped on Earth soil, hadn't it? The ginger had been keeping track of time until her sister decided to use the calendar for drawing paper that was then crumpled and tossed away by the raven-haired girl.

Regardless, the bunch of girls had been here a while. The Professor had sent them up here and they had stayed like he told them to obediently. He vowed he'd come back for them when the time was right. He was going to arrive some day! He promised them he would!

The Professor hadn't broken a promise prior to their trip. He always told the truth too. He said he loved the little girls to the moon and back.

With a sigh, the raven-haired girl stood up and stretched her cramped muscles. She winced at the pain the bruise on her right elbow brought and the other two girls looked at her.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" the blonde asked with her wide eyes of blue reminding the raven of the earth sky.

"You didn't get hurt again, did you? Bubbles doesn't have to get a first aid kit, right?" the ginger sighed, pink eyes like the petals of roses blowing in the sunset sky.

"Nah. I'm fine.. It doesn't hurt at all." Buttercup shrugged lamely.

Buttercup was right. It didn't hurt. But, a different thing did hurt and that different thing hurt painfully like a shard of glass embedded in a marshmallow, an unexpected pain.

If Buttercup would have asked her sisters about it, the pair would have agreed to having the same pain that couldn't be healed or helped with medical attention or a first aid kit.

The pain in their hearts that had been there a while refused to leave and got worse when they looked at the ever-twisting earth to not see a prominent white speck that proclaimed their father's return and departure from Townsville. The briar bush feeling only grew, sometimes to the point of discreet tears.

Bubbles sighed at her sister's tough act and looked wistfully at their home planet with sad eyes. Where was the Professor? He promised! He couldn't have broken the promise and their hearts, right?

"Hey, Blossom?" Bubbles frowned.

"What's the matter, Bubbles?" the ginger asked, looking at the sensitive blonde.

"When.. When is the Professor going to show up?" the blonde asked, half-ashamed and half-embarrassed for asking such a stupid question.

Blossom scrunched her face up and looked down at the rocky ground of the moon to the planet as she thought. She really hadn't a clue, but she didn't want to tell Bubbles that. Surely, the girl would break down in tears if Blossom said she didn't know. Blossom should know since she was the leader..

"Well.. Soon, I think.." Blossom said softly and slowly.

"O-oh.." Bubbles mumbled. "I-I.. I miss the Professor.."

The worrisome, sad look on the blue-eyed girl's face made the raven pipe up.

"Don't worry, Bubbles. We do too. He's coming soon. He has to." Buttercup declared as her emerald green eyes hardened like the earth below.

Silence filled the spaces between the girls and the moon quickly and hungrily. Bubbles looked down at the world.

She hadn't understood much about the day the girls had been sent away from the earth by their surrogate father. She wished she did, but.. She didn't..

XXXX

All she knew was that the Professor looked scared and he yelled a lot, said a lot of science related codes and such. His face hadn't been pale; it had been red with anger and frustration and a lot of other complicated emotions that mingled and mixed somewhere along the line.

He had been tired too. He had ran inside the house, pressing his back against the door, and locked it. There was a lot of loud noises outside and when Buttercup went to go see what it was, the Professor had grabbed the girls and led them to the laboratory.

There had been a lot of button pressing before the tiles in the floor slipped under and in place, a rocket gaily flaunted its monochrome colors. The girls could have flown to wherever the Professor wanted, but he had insisted to go in the ship. A thunderous boom had echoed its way downstairs and the Professor started sweating.

Despite the protests, the girls had practically been thrown inside the craft and Bubbles had wailed when the Professor told them they were going away. Buttercup promised they'd be good girls, better than before, and Blossom had wanted to know why they were leaving without the Professor.

They tried to get out of the ship, banging on the windows and the door, but the attempts were futile. The Professor locked the door and the bangs were becoming deafening. More buttons were pushed and even Buttercup was scared.

Buttercup wasn't supposed to be scared that day because she was the toughest of the girls, but she was and that made Bubbles sob. Bubbles had shouted that they loved their father and the Professor stopped the button pushing for a minute.

He said he loved them too, to the moon and back, and that's why they were going away for a while. He promised the girls he'd come to get them. He made them promise that they would wait. He had cried that day, silently, because he was supposed to be their dad and he wasn't supposed to cry.

But, the booms were deafening and the Professor smashed the last button roughly as the door was flung open to reveal a large mob of angered citizens and officials. The craft was catapulted out of the house and the children desperately tried to escape again.

The only noise the earth allowed them to hear was a loud crushing noise of an enormous explosion. What it was, the girls never did figure out, but they hoped that the Professor was okay..

XXXX

"He'll show up! He'll show up soon!" Bubbles proclaimed, tears spilling down her rounded cheeks. "The Professor never breaks a promise! He'll show! R-Right, Blossom?"

"Of course.." Blossom said with a nod, despite the odd pit-like feeling in her belly.

"The Professor will show, Bubbles. He never broke a promise before." Buttercup agreed.

The girls stared back down at the earth. The Professor was going to show. He was. He promised. He told them he loved them to the moon and back; he just needed to take them back and his promise would be fulfilled.

Their dad kept his promises after all..

So, the girls would keep theirs. They'd wait till the end of forever.. They'd wait and wait.. Until the Professor arrived. Because they loved their dad more than anything in the world and he loved them too..

The girls looked down at the earth below sadly and wiped away the traces of sadness from their faces with just one pleading thought:

'Please hurry, Professor.. We love you..'

AUTHOR NOTE: Another deadline! Grr! Anyway, I hope this was somewhat pleasing and everything. I could make a story from this if requested. Thanks for reading and such!~


End file.
